roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1301 Hessal Sarevir-Machyal, G.
in Straecy with husband [[1305 Tantol Sarevir, M.] and wife 1387 Pronimal's Otibry Juctor] Hessal Sarevir-Machyal (born -40) is the current Governor of Straecy. Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "When Sural spoke out against Qualens, he was derided as an anachronism of a bygone age, and a Little Roaman who would stop at nothing to disparage those such as Qualens who had embraced Issycrian culture. Qualens and his allies had huge political and popular support. Sural had found himself once again as a pariah, this time ostracised not by the might of a dictator but by the workings of the very democracy and constitution he had fought so hard to save. He continued to castigate the state of affairs as Qualens had his son Machyal Qualens Voriel appointed in Further Inachria, treating that province as a family holding against every ideal of the Republic. Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, a man that Sural had seen as an ally only a few years before, acted in the same vein as Scruval Qualens, assigning his own brother as Governor of Straecy." "Machyal had decided that he must become Governor of Crylalt in order to restore Roam's control over the continent, or else the gains of the seventeen years of the Crylaltian War were for naught. He had made alliances and arrangements to ensure the security of Roam in his absence, and was also concerned by the growing influence of Scruval Qualens. Promising Sural that he would never take any action towards becoming a tyrant like his father had, he beseeched his old ally to trust him, and support him in the coming years. Sural agreed." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "The appointment of Scruval's son Machyal Qualens Voriel as Governor of Further Inachria was waved through by the Senate, as was that of Proud Machyal's brother Hessal Sarevir-Machyal in Straecy. Degnal did not take any overt actions, but began to disassociate himself from his husband and his young wife. Clearly both Scruval and Proud Machyal had agreed at the parley not only to put aside their rivalry, but to divvy up the Republic into personal fiefdoms which would be kept within their respective families through systematic corruption. Sural was right: the Republic that Degnal had fought for since he had joined Rheumy Renyal's fleet at the start of the Crylaltian War thirty years before was in mortal danger. Degnal just had no idea what he could do to save it." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "The appointment of Scruval's son Machyal Qualens Voriel as Governor of Further Inachria was waved through by the Senate, as was that of Proud Machyal's brother Hessal Sarevir-Machyal in Straecy. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Brother. "By the outbreak of the Crylaltian War, Machyal had three sisters — Amby, Glumas and Caiacas — and a younger brother Hessal." "Machyal's father travelled to Crylalt to aid in the siege of Oepheram in the third year of the war, and in Sarevir military tradition took his sons Machyal, ten years old, and Hessal, just five, with him to learn the ways of war." "At the year's end, Machyal's father was granted a triumph alongside Hyberital Barbar Adesican, and granted the cadet branch of Machyal-Sarevir, renaming both young Machyal and Hessal. " "Proud Machyal enjoyed life around Felegram, riding in the hills with his brother Hessal and discussing how they would attack an enemy from each position, or where they would place their camp so as to be both defensively sound and supplied with fresh water. He sat amongst the garrison troops at the Felegrin Well around the camp fires and shared in their hunts and their meals, listening to their war stories and tales of home. He would also sit in on his father's meetings, listening to his gripes about the state of Roaman politics and how things should change." "His brother Hessal Sarevir-Machyal, serving in Pricia alongside him, was married to Tantol Sarevir, son of Gigal Sarevir Qualens, Captain of the Adesican Well, through Pronimal's Otibry Juctor, daughter of Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, Captain of the Moverean Well." "During Proud Machyal's time as Bursar in Roam, his mother Amby Voriel died, aged fifty-nine. His father took the loss hard, going into grief seclusion at the Sarevir Palace. Proud Machyal, his brother Hessal, their living sisters Amby and Caiacas, and Proud Machyal's living siblings Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, the Patriarch of Sarevir, Donimy Sarevir and Lecarol's Paryty Juctor, Moody Machyal's half-sister, sequestered themselves with the tyrant in his grief for an extended period. Proud Machyal saw that his father was in fact terrified by the changes he had wrought upon Roam, and that his achievements as a general would be forever blighted by his actions as a tyrant. More than anything, he saw his father's fear of death, and how he could not relinquish his hold upon Roam lest punishment be meted out upon him by those he had wronged. Though he paid his father respect, he reaffirmed his desire to be a different and better man from him." "Machyal was rewarded with a humble Officer's position (his sixth in total), as were his brother Hessal and his husband Pagnal. Proud Machyal organised the remarriage of his sister Caiacas to Greasy Gibral Colty Galvens, a promising young charioteer in whom Proud Machyal saw much of himself. Greasy Gibral accompanied Proud Machyal, his husband Pagnal, Hessal and his husband Tantol, when they left Roam and sailed for Crylalt to aid Rash Donimal. Roam was granted a respite from Sarevir-Machyals; Proud Machyal had grown tired of politics, in which he often felt powerless and ordinary, and yearned for the simplicity of warfare. " "As Proud Machyal proceeded down the western coast of Crylalt by the Dedissan Sea, tribal raiders from the Crylaltian Interior rode out from their homes to harry his long supply lines. Having asserted his authority through military might, Machyal could not afford to be seen as weak, and wheeled his army around to intercept the raiders, sending his brother Hessal and his husband Tantol forward with the bulk of the cavalry to guard the supply lines. As he feared, the tribesmen melted back into the interior, leaving Machyal frustrated and humiliated. " "Proud Machyal assigned half of his fleet throughout the campaign to his brother Hessal, who continued as an Officer." "Proud Machyal and Hessal grew frustrated at the better seamanship of the pirates and began to promote Voriel tradesmen to train the officers and hire superior Inachrian sailors in greater and greater numbers. The Inachrians resented the Sarevir-Machyals for the Reaving of Inachria during the First Civil War, so would only work for Proud Machyal and his brother at an exorbitant premium, which was paid out of the riches that their father had accrued during the Tyranny." "Gaining in competence and confidence, Proud Machyal and Hessal sailed their fleets separately yet communicated effectively enough to bring impressive concentrations of force onto the pirate squadrons operating in the Sound. Piracy ceased to be profitable employment, and captured ships began to surrender rather than fight." "The Conduit of Sarevir, Hyberital Sarevir, a seventy-one year old man who grown to know Proud Machyal when he had been sent as Consul by the Senate to reason with his sulking father during the Provincial War sixteen years before, implored Proud Machyal to return to Roam and take the new Patriarch under his wing. Hyberital guaranteed Proud Machyal the full support of the Sarevir family in standing (constitutionally, no less) as Administrator, and his brother Hessal in standing as Bursar. Proud Machyal agreed once he was guaranteed that his legion of veterans would be transported to Crylalt, and that he would be allowed to return to Crylalt and command them the following year. Both he and his brother were elected safely. " "Proud Machyal and his dependable brother Hessal spent the remainder of the year performing their civic duties to the best of their abilities, shoring up their political support in Roam, reassuring the Senate and the people of Roam that they had no intention of following their father down the road of tyranny. They won concessions through the sitting Consul Spotty Renyal Sarevir to provide greater support to the Crylaltian theatre, and made preparations for the campaign they intended to lead the following year." "Proud Machyal left Roam as soon as his tedious term as Administrator was over, again accompanied by his husband, their wife and their children, as well as his brother Hessal and his family. Hessal's husband Tantol Sarevir had served under Rash Donimal Sarevir as an Officer the previous year, and was concerned that despite Proud Machyal's naval gains, the situation on the ground in Crylalt was even less secure than it had been when he had left three years previously. " "Proud Machyal returned with his men to Delebram so as not to tax the lands of Oepheram any further, and set his brother Hessal to bringing the fitness and discipline of the army back to levels acceptable to a Sarevir. In the meantime, Machyal travelled south to Kyraspa to reacquaint himself with King Eurephon and Spydoron." "Proud Machyal set out in the spring to the south towards the city of Brandanam. At first the city refused to admit him, but when he bristled and began ordering his men to surround the settlement, it was discovered that there had been a translation error and that the city was closed to visitors for their own protection as the city had quarantined itself following an outbreak of purple fever. Proud Machyal withdrew his forces to a safe distance and considered his options, eventually deciding to wait for the outbreak to pass. He sent his brother Hessal on to Laralis with a small force to get a headstart on diplomatic proceedings there, and camped next to the Long Lagoon, supported by his fleet. During this time he learned of the defeat of the Consul Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam by Trucidal at the Hercudean Well, and began to accelerate his plans. He left a detachment of his legion and several ships with his husband Pagnal Candoam Juctor to garrison Brandanam when it reopened its gates, trusting him as a diplomat and a negotiator, then marched his legions to Laralis to reunite with his brother. Laralis had resisted Hessal's demands, but was suitably submissive when Proud Machyal arrived with the remainder of the legions." "While he was frustrated by extended summer storms which kept his fleet from leaving Kyraspa, Proud Machyal learned of the political and marital arrangement being made in Roam between the Governor of Nearer Inachria Scruval Qualens and Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal to appoint Scruval as Governor of Further Inachria following the recall of the corrupt Crooked Nusal Candoam. He sent his brother Hessal onwards to Roam to seek election as an Administrator, hoping both to advance his brother's political career and to gain a firmer grasp on the political landscape." "His brother Hessal had been elected as Administrator in Roam, and informed him that Trucidal had marched his slave army into Inachria, possibly in the hope of crossing from Augyron to Issycria." "Proud Machyal returned his legion to Gaegny, where he gave all of his men a choice between returning to Crylalt or being discharged honourably. The majority chose to remain with the legion, which Proud Machyal tearfully sent back to Delebram before travelling to Roam to prepare for his election as Consul. He reunited with his brother Hessal and made political alliances in the Senate, hoping that, now thirty-seven years old, he might find more patience as a politician." "The appointment of Scruval's son Machyal Qualens Voriel as Governor of Further Inachria was waved through by the Senate, as was that of Proud Machyal's brother Hessal Sarevir-Machyal in Straecy. " "The momentum of Proud Machyal's year was halted by the death of his wife Donimy, aged thirty-five, whilst delivering a stillborn son. Machyal had loved Donimy, who had been a compassionate wife with a strong moral compass, and he went into grief seclusion at the Sarevir Palace, as his former husband Pagnal did at the Candoam Palace. His brother Hessal had left for the Straequian Well, but he was visited by his sisters Amby and Caiacas, as well as many Sarevirs and other political allies and sycophants hoping to take advantage of his grief. He grew again to hate Roam, a place where he could only ever remember being unhappy or feeling incompetent. The suspicious death of his sister Caiacas's husband Brillal Candoam Adesican, only strengthened his resolve to leave the city, surrounded as it was with rumours of assassination and political unrest with Scruval and Proud Machyal's flaunting of the law. When he was campaigning abroad, the people loved him; when he was a politician in Roam, they despised him."Category:Stub Category:Person Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Living Person Category:Governor Category:Governor of Straecy Category:Sarevir Category:Sarevir-Machyal Category:Officer Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Current Governor Category:Absent Roam Category:Current Captain in Straecy